Life on the Darkside
by Rinzie
Summary: AU: Hit man for the top youkai lord in japan Inuyasha is hired to kill Kagome...What happens when he gets too involved with his work? Chapter 5 up!
1. My Life

NOTE: ALL SAID IN THE FIRST PERSON.INUYASHA.ALDO IF THIS COMES OUT WEIRD LIKE WITH LITTLE SQUARES AND SHIT RIGHT CLICK WITH YOUR MOUSE THEN FIND ENCODING THEN FIND UNICODE AND CLICK.THIS WILL MAKE IT ABLE TO READ.  
  
Chapter 1: My Life  
  
If you really want to know what my life is about I'll tell you. If you don't now is the time to get out before you get sucked in like I did. As I look back at what my life was it's hard to believe I actually enjoyed it. You know running around doing peoples dirty business. That it is until I met her. A person I had never met before and was never meant to. That is until someone with a malicious mind with thoughts of ruining a perfect life would bring us together. She was the one who brought me out, the one who changed my life. Who ever said that falling in love with your job is a dangerous deal was right. Because that's what I did, I fell in love. It was unexpected I admit but it was that, that made me realize that my life was going now where but down the drain. Let me take you back, back when I got the assignment that would change my life forever. I remember it like it was yesterday because it was that day I first saw her, the women that would show me the light.  
  
I'm blinded. All I can see is blackness. Wait a second I can see something, yes; I can see I wasn't blind after all. It was just that second where you walk in to a dark building from the bright outdoors that got me. I sigh. Here I am again in the same place as before, the same place I started this ruthless living, but then again its home. I'm walking again; I can hear my black Italian leather shoes hitting the hard marble floor, echoing through the room.  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha back again I see," the security guard says as I pass him.  
  
I look at him. He shivers. Ever since the rebellion demons, even hanyous like myself, have become scarcer here than before so its rare that humans catch a glimpse of one and when they do their scared shitless. I laugh to myself.  
  
"Of course, you know I can't stay away," I say to him as I pick up my speed and walk to the elevator.  
  
I push the up button. It's another day to see him. My boss, and boy he sure is an asshole. The doors open. The wind from inside blows out wildly and my hair is pushed from my shoulders. I walk in and the doors close behind me. Another sighs outwards. I can't help but think of the last assignment he gave me. It was a day just like this, I walked into his office and he hands me a folder. He tells me 'take care of this for me, I trust you know what to do.' I smiled at those words. If I had only known then that the person in the folder that I had just been assigned to kill was his wife. Or should I say late wife now. He wanted me to 'take care of her' in other words kill her. And boy was it messy. I had a hell of a time cleaning it up. But the good thing is I still have the police baffled.  
  
The doors open and once again the wind blows this time bringing my hair back into its original position, resting on my shoulders. I stepped out of the compartment. I notice right away that he has done some remodeling. A couple French paintings hang on either side of the room, some imported plants, I'd say from India stand in big porcelain pots aligning the walls. And then there is a rug, a new one, shit it's so ugly I don't think a cat would chose this over hell to piss on. Fuck, I shouldn't even call this a room; it's more like a wide hallway. I'm walking once again, nothing new, and stop at he front desk. I rest my head on my hand and tip it sideways to stare at the bitch ignoring me. Hard to believe a couple nights ago I had a fling with her. It never lasts. Then again why would it with a guy like me, a half demon bastard with a shit head for a brother.  
  
"Hey Nancy," I say to her as I tap my claws impatiently on the marble desk.  
  
"Fuck off," She says to me with hateful eyes.  
  
"Oh boy that hurts Nancy.you almost made me cry," I say to her sarcastically.  
  
"Inuyasha stop harassing my secretary," My boss the asshole says to me as he waves for me to come in.  
  
I walk in at a leisurely pace.  
  
"Close the door," my boss says.  
  
I close the door behind me.  
  
"Well Sesshoumaru once again you've called me and once again I have come, what bidding must I do for you this time? Not another wife I hope," I say to him as I look at myself in the mirror.  
  
My hair is a little long for someone such as me but I like it that way. Then there are my ears, the things that label me the most apart from my eyes, which are golden with black slits. A memento from my father, two dog like ears that classify me under rank two section two. Dog Youkai but half Youkai. My brother, my boss, gets the whole package. He is under rank two section one, also known as a full dog Youkai. Bastard. I fix my tie and sit down across from him.  
  
"Yes but no," he says to me, "not another wife, if you should put it so boldly, but more of like an extension."  
  
"Not following," I say.  
  
"Her sister. I have this feeling that she knows it was me.well you.who killed her dear big sister and now wants revenge," Sesshoumaru says calmly.  
  
"Couldn't you do this yourself," I ask him imprudently.  
  
"No damit this requires a professional, and you my dear little brother are the best in my company," he says to me.  
  
"I see, what's her stats," I ask.  
  
Immediately after I ask him the question he hands me a folder. The same folder that he gave me to get rid of his late wife, my targets sister. This folder holds everything I need to know about my target. Her age, height, sex, address, boyfriends name, living relatives, what she looks like, and what high school she went to. It also has medical records and copies of report cards. Useless crap all I need is the basics. I open the folder. The first thing I see is train ticket.  
  
"Am I going somewhere," I ask Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Of course she lives in Tokyo," Sesshoumaru says, "I suggest you pack light. All the expenses are paid and the hotel in Tokyo is awaiting you. A taxi will met you outside the station and your train leaves in thirty minutes, get moving."  
  
Great he gives my thirty minutes to pack and get to the train station. Bastard.  
  
~~~~~~~Here I am on the train. A sea side few, of course it's raining so I can't see anything anyway. Since I sat down people have been starring at me. I hate when people stare at me but I don't mention anything. What is worse is that I have a seat next to a child and she can't help but find nothing else more amusing than my ears. And every few minutes she gives them a tug. Finally I give her a deep growl so her mother wouldn't hear and she scampers away to her mother's side in the seat across from me. I laugh to myself.  
  
To pass time I decide to look at my next victim. I open the folder that was neatly placed on my lap. Carefully I read the papers in front of me.  
  
Name: Higurashi, Kagome. Address: 134 Hummingbird drive. Age: 17.  
  
Blah Blah Blah.All I need to know is where she lives and what she looks like. Slowly I study her picture. She isn't much of a picture person. But then again this was taken when she was 15 so she probably changed. Her expression is held in a placid form. Her hair is ebony black and her eyes are a deep brown. I notice that she looks a lot like her sister. What was her name oh yes Kikyou. Same eyes, same hair, same face.enough to bore me. I close the folder as the train comes to a stop.  
  
~~~~~~~I step off onto the platform with my bag on my shoulder and walk towards the road. The taxi is there just as Sesshoumaru said it would be. My senses are on high. I don't trust anyone in this strange city. A pleasant smell fills my nose as I hand my bags to the driver. I look in the direction it's coming from. Before I trace it to its owner I hear a high- pitched scream and the screech of burning rubber from a car. There is a girl in the middle of the road. Stupid girl she isn't moving. Sighing I run.  
  
With my demon speed I grab the girl and jump to the side of the road landing on top of her before the car hit. I look at the car it stopped over the place where the girl was standing. She would have been killed. I can feel her heavy breathing beneath me as I lay there, my hips between her legs. I look at the girl. Utter shock fills me as I look at her. It's her, my victim, Kagome. I stare at her. As my eyes bulge, I have been on her for longer than I should have been. I get up quickly and race to my car. I can hear her screaming for me.  
  
"Wait come back," she yells.  
  
I close the car door behind me. I had just saved the life of the girl I was hired to kill. How ironic. What is worse is that I liked being on top of her.  
  
~~~~~Major shot in the dark guys!!!! Well hoe did you like it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! OR I WONT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! Also some of things like the information on Kagome is different like her age.I made her older.and her address is not write, K? 


	2. Our First Meeting

Chapter 2: Our First Meeting  
  
The taxi smelled of old leather and odd spices. The floor was covered in small brown coffee stains and strangely colored spots that would make even the most unhygienic person gag. It was like looking at a rainbow colored Dalmatian. The man driving the car was a short little shit. He tried hard to hide it, I could tell, but when your head reaches just the top of the seat it really doesn't cut it. This left me wondering, could he actually reach the pedals? Or did have some sort of block or something to help? God, I hate short people. I always manage to step on them and I'm left feeling guilty cause' I couldn't see them. But, hell, who am I to talk I kill people for a living.  
  
Throughout the whole goddamn ride I could feel his little midget eyes staring at me through the rear view mirror. I guess he never saw a demon before. But hey who could blame him I wouldn't want to look up continually at people either. Hey, maybe if I glare at him he'll stop.  
  
Where the fuck is Sesshoumaru sending me anyway?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Fifty dollars and ninety nine cents bud," the midget tells me. Couldn't he have just rounded it to make my life easier? I guess not.  
  
"Plus 15 percent tip, bud," the midget demands. Fifteen percent my ass, he gets a dollar for just being freaky. Fuck, its pretty hard to scare someone like me, I mean I'm the one usually scaring people, right? And why the hell does he keep calling me bud? Knock it off! It must be a western thing. Didn't Sesshoumaru say it was already paid for or am I imaging things?  
  
"Here is one dollar. And look I am adding a pretty penny just for your benefit," I tell him with a sly grin on my face, I'm so happy I made a joke.  
  
OK so maybe it wasn't an actual funny joke I mean I try. But when a midget glares at you, that has to tell you something, right?  
  
That little fuckwad, he gave me the middle finger as he pulled away. I had to resist the urge to pull out a gun and shoot the little shit, or better yet rip off his finger and shove it up his ass.  
  
I turn and look at my new home for the next few months or longer. What the fuck? This, "hotel" must have been at least five steps back from motel six! Damn I'm sure Sesshoumaru had to pull out the old wade for this trip.  
  
I might as well check in. I figure that I should get some shuteye before I venture out. If I'm lucky this, Kagome, is a night person. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Dear god, what the fuck is wrong with my cheap ass brother! Who does he think he is sending me to this roach infested hellhole?! My room smells like smoke, not to mention the burnt holes in the carpet. There is a strange stain on the ceiling; I'm not going to even mention what that is. The bed is rock hard, the sheets are stiff, and my pillow smells like something shit on it. Could this get even worse?  
  
Inevitably it can. I've just checked the bathroom and it looks as though the showerhead was ripped from someone's ass with remains on it from their last sitting on the throne. Crap, and when I run the water it comes out looking like chocolate milk with little colorful shit added to it. Fuck, I doubt its even water but some concoction of the owner!  
  
I can just picture him. A fat slob wearing a greased up shirt with yellow pit stains. I bet he would even make a sumo wrestler run for his life if they caught sight of him. There would be most definitely a burnt out cigar that he would role in his mouth, turning his already yellow teeth a dark mustard looking color.  
  
Is it just me or do I see the worst in people? I ponder this for a moment. Must be just me. I sit down on the bed. For Halloween I'm guessing that it would be a rock.  
  
*Knock* *knock*  
  
I jump, almost falling off the bed. Who the fuck could it be at this time? It's four o'clock in the afternoon, an ungodly hour for me. I walk to the door; a note is jammed under the bottom. You know if they took the time to stuff it under the door they could have at lest done it more neatly. Yeah, I suppose I'm a neat freak when it comes to work.  
  
The note that was shoved underneath my door was from Sesshoumaru. It read.  
I hope you enjoy your stay.  
  
Enjoy my ass. I can just hear him laughing now. Bastard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Beyond the hard mattress, the stiff sheets, and the smelly pillow I actually had a nice rest. I find it hard to believe myself, what with the constant banging of the bed against the wall in the next room and the ear piercing screaming of a man, not a woman but a man. Boy, what a messed up city Tokyo is.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ahhh, finally out of that cage of a room. Sweet bliss. Before I left the hotel I checked out Ms. Higurashi's file. It said that her favorite place to hang was The Lucky Dragon Bar and Casino. Not bad I heard but not the best. My friend Miroku told me there was a lot of lose women looking for affection there. Lose meaning hookers looking for a good time. That Miroku, he's a first class pimp if I ever saw one. Supposedly he could sweep a woman of her feet with his charm. I say he can make women run with his shity pick up lines.  
  
Before I left I decided to change out of a wrinkled suit and into something casual. A red button down top was partially hidden under a light leather jacket, sneakers, and to top it off with a pair of blue jeans. Snug around the hips, baggy were it needed to be.  
  
The bar was full. Women everywhere. I normally would have to pry my eyes away from the nearest woman but tonight it was strictly business. Some part of me hoped that this Kagome girl would stay home and morn some more over her sister. But on a night like this what woman would not want to be out.  
  
I sit down in the farthest seat away from the door, in the corner where its dark and I can order water without people looking at me funny. As I sit down I notice a breeze enter the room. Someone must have entered the bar after me.  
  
As I sit I look to see who came in. Dammit! It's her, Higurashi! She looks like she's with her friends, the must have dragged her from her house. Ha, it still looks like they're dragging her. She looks around the bar. Oh shit she sees me. And I know she recognized me because of the bulge in her eyes and her quicken of breath. She was dressed as casually as me, probably even more comfortable. She wore a blue button down shirt with a pink flowered vest that hugged her body tight. With it tight blue jeans and Nikes.  
  
Her eyes never left mine as her friends pulled her into another room. Strange thing was mine never left hers either. There was just something about her that I couldn't quite place. As she walked through the door I couldn't help but admire her ass. So cute in those tight jeans. I shiver in my seat. I mentally slap myself I broke rule number 365. Never have impure thoughts about a victim.  
  
Maybe if I sit here long enough she will forget about me and go home. But the chances of that happening are like the chances of a penguin walking in here and saying quack. I focus on my water. Was that speck of something always floating there?  
  
"Hugh, what?" I asked looking up startled.  
  
"Umm . . .Hi," A small voice says to my right.  
  
I look. My heart almost skips a beat. Kagome, the sister of the woman I killed and my next victim is standing beside me.  
  
"Hi," I say back, my eyes drop to the floor. Dammit, sure sign of weakness.  
  
"Is this seat taken," Kagome asks pointing to the empty seat next to mine.  
  
"No, go ahead," I said taking a swig of my water pretending it was some hard liquor.  
  
"I . . . umm . . . didn't get a chance to thank you earlier on today," Kagome says in a low whisper.  
  
Strange, not once has she looked or judged me by my ears. I like that.  
  
"It was nothing," I say then curiosity hits me, "why were you in the middle of the road in the first place?"  
  
"Oh . . .I dropped something and was picking it up when the car came speeding down the road. And then you came," She says ending with a slight smile and looking down at her pants.  
  
I could feel my cheeks grow slightly warm and saliva gather in my throat. She was thinking of me when she said that. I could smell it. She was thinking of us on the pavement after a saved her. Oh god.  
  
"It's Inuyasha," Dammit I did it again, broke another rule. Never tell your victim your name, at least your real name.  
  
"What," She asks.  
  
To late to change my name?  
  
"Inuyasha, my name is Inuyasha," good I didn't tell her my last name. Go me.  
  
"Oh! I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome says reaching out her hand to shake.  
  
I shake it. Her palms were a little perspired. I can't do this, not tonight.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to go," I say and I meant it to.  
  
"Oh, wait," Kagome, says as she catches me by my sleeve.  
  
I turn to look at her.  
  
"Can I see you again?" Kagome asks, "I mean you saved my life and all the least I could do was by you a coffee or something."  
  
I can't believe this. The girl I had just met, the girl that I was hired to kill wanted to see me her sister and soon to be killer again. Should I except?  
  
"I'd love to see you again," I said, ok half a lie . . . maybe.  
  
"How about tomorrow morning, for coffee," Kagome says as she reaches for the nearest writing utensil which happened to be in a mans pocket and scribbles something down on a napkin, "Meet me here at 9:30 A.M."  
  
I take the napkin. It reads.  
The American Donut  
  
"Right 9:30 it is . . . see you then," I said giving her my best smile.  
  
-----------HUUUUWAAAAHHHHAAAA!!!!! You thought I wasn't going to update . . . . hahahaha!!!! Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter I actual look foreword to writing this after school toady! Strange, egh? No I guess not. Please review!!!! 


	3. The American Donut

Chapter 3: The American Donut  
  
For some reason I felt like walking back to my hotel rather than catching a cab. Maybe it was because I didn't feel like encountering another midget or, just maybe, it was the look Kagome gave me as she handed me the napkin with the time and place we were to meet the next day. It was one of those sweet faces little girls give you when they swell with anticipation and delight over something good they are about to receive. But underneath all that, beyond the endless brown of her eyes, I could tell she was sad, almost waiting for something, expecting me to do something as I reached out and took the note. All that kept running through my mind was 'Inuyasha, what the fuck are you doing? You have to kill this girl and your making dates with her . . .are you fucking stupid?'  
  
But then again if I get to know her, get her to trust me, it might make my job a little easier.  
  
The lights from the flashing neon signs and store windows filled the street with an endless pool of light. It lit my way just like it would if it were day out.  
  
"Inuyasha is that you?" a voice from the side of me yells. I had been walking with my head down and didn't notice the people around me. I turn to see who's calling me.  
  
It's Miroku. God help me.  
  
"Hey Miroku, long time no see," I said giving him a fake smile. My eyes travel to the women accompanying him. No doubt another slut be the way she is dressed and liking her lips as I look her up and down. She was dressed in black fish net stockings, a tight black mini skirt, and a black tank that showed off her midriff. Topping it off with a pink leather jacket that only reached half down her chest. Her hair was an awful shade of blonde and her makeup was so thick it looked like you could take a shovel and dig a five-inch hole. I had an impulse to scream at her, ' not interested you dirty hoe!' and then laugh in her face about it. In fact I would have laughed so hard that tears would have been streaming down the sides of my face!  
  
"Sooo. . . what are you doing out here in Tokyo," Miroku asked with a smile on his face.  
  
"Business," I reply, Frank and not to informative, my specialty.  
  
"Business of the lady kind," Miroku asked, his smile growing wider and more lustful, "or business of the business kind."  
  
That's Miroku for you, the only person who can take a normal conversation between friends and turn it into a conversation about sex and drugs.  
  
"Business of the business kind, Miroku, like always," I answer him sharply.  
  
He doesn't look too taken aback by my answer. He looks more like he is contemplating something. Not god his eyes are bulging with excitement, he is about to say something . . . oh god I should have ran for it while I had the chance.  
  
"I know, why don't you take a mini vacation and join me at my new club," Miroku says in a question voice.  
  
"How about no," I answer.  
  
"Oh come on, I even named it after you. It's called the dog house," Miroku says jokingly.  
  
Shit, he's trying to be funny that's even worse than what he is suggesting.  
  
"Like I said, no. Besides I have to get up early to meet a friend," I said using Kagome as my excuse.  
  
"I see, how about next time then," Miroku asks.  
  
"Fine," I said turning to leave.  
  
"Where are you meeting tomorrow anyways," Miroku asks my back.  
  
"Somewhere called The American Donut around 10 AM," I answered. Knowing Miroku he would try and crash it so I gave him a different time. I here a small "oh" from Miroku and an excited squeal coming from the slut saying how much she loved that place.  
  
As I walk down the sidewalk Miroku shouts back at me, "You know I can send you a package . . ."  
  
"Goodnight Miroku," I shout back to him over my shoulder.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
My room looked the same as I walked through the door. I was hoping that while I was gone that a miracle would happen and that this shity place would be gone. I guess I got my hopes up. The only upside was that my neighbors had stopped making noise which left the entire room quiet. Maybe this time I won't have impure dreams.  
  
There was only one question going through my mind . . . should I even dare try and take a shower? O.K. let me rephrase that . . . would taking a shower here threaten my life? I open the curtain and look at the scum filled, shit lined tube again.  
  
And the answer is . . . drum role please . . . yes. I guess no shower for me tonight.  
  
I walk slowly to the second bed in my room. My suitcase lay perfectly in the middle with Kagome's folder on top. Tossing the folder to the side I quickly unzip my suitcase. The smell of new leather filled my nose as a gust of wind hit me in the face as I flipped the top open. Though my job requires travel it's rare that I get a case that requires me to go far enough from my home to use a suitcase. Gee being this far away from home almost makes me miss Sesshoumaru . . . Ooooo.K maybe not.  
  
I look down at my wrinkled clothes. I should have unpacked the moment I got here, too late now. Can clothes get wrinkled after the have been already wrinkled? I wonder. Simultaneously I decide to just let my clothes be. Anyways I notice that I didn't have a closet. Quickly I slip out of my shirt and pants. All I'm left in is my black boxers, which I like to call 'instant PJ's'. Carefully I fold my dirtied clothes and place them in a plastic bag in which I had previously labeled dirty.  
  
Slowly I reach my hand into the depths of my bag. My eyes travel every corner of the room as if expecting someone to be watching me. Leisurely I pull out one of my few prized belongings, its softness caressing my skin like a homemade quilt. I stare down at my . . .bear bear. Yes, my bedtime bear. It was the only surviving childhood article I had after the fire that killed my mother. It holds many memories of her; maybe that's why I kept it for so long. If anyone ever found out that I, Inuyasha half demon and brother to Sesshoumaru, keeps a teddy bear and occasionally sleeps with it is a dead man walking!  
  
I yawn. It's still early and yet I'm tired. I crawl into bed with my bear and turn out the light. I stare up at the stained ceiling. It seemed to glow. But the quietness of room was so relaxing . . . sweet quietness . . . ahhhhh bliss.  
  
A distant cry that steadily grows louder with an occasional thump. Great! Fucking great! Now that one neighbor has stopped making noise the other one has to start. Damn people!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
"OHHH RAMON! OHHHH!" a woman screams, her voice filling both my room and her own. I role over and look at the clock. Damn! Seven fucking fifteen in the morning and their at it again! What's fucking wrong with them! Is it just me or is the whole damn world fucking horny or what? It seems ever where I go everyone is having sex!  
  
I try falling back asleep. Not going to happen. Damn. I might as well get ready, better early than late.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo looked like a ghost town as I entered the streets. The sun was already up but it felt like it shouldn't have been. Before I left I asked the hotel manager where The American Donut was. Boy was he a scary little shit. He looked like a mini Hitler. At least I got the information from him though. He said it was down the street and to the left. Joy not to much walking on my part.  
  
I reached The American Donut at ten after nine. Yes it actually took me more than two hours to get ready this morning. As I walked in it didn't surprise me to the least that a breakfast shop would smell entirely of coffee.  
  
I sat in the booth farthest from the door in the corner. I waitress came to take my order. I didn't drink coffee and wasn't in the mood for a donut so I ordered OJ. It was after she left that I remembered I hated orange juice. Damn today wasn't my day. I cross my arms on the tabletop and rest my head.  
  
"I'm Sorry was this too early for you," a very pretty voice asks as I feel the gush of wind hit my legs underneath the table.  
  
I look up to see Kagome. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and she wore a pink turtleneck sweeter. Her makeup looked professional. I could feel my ears flicker to the sight of her.  
  
FUCK! She made my ears twitch! That means I'm turned on, not a good sign.  
  
It was after several minutes of staring at her that I noticed that my mouth was open and dry.  
  
"No it's not to early," I finally say to answer her question.  
  
"Good," she says smiling.  
  
I look down at the table. I hadn't even noticed that my juice had come. That's how tired I was. Crap. I look back up at her. She's starring at my ears.  
  
"What kind of demon are you," Kagome asks all innocent.  
  
Wow, that's a first. No one has ever asked me that question they usually just reach out and give them a tug to see if they're real.  
  
"Ummm . . ." Either I was speechless or my brain hadn't clicked in yet.  
  
"Don't you know," Kagome asks giving me a puzzled look.  
  
I shake my head a little, "a . . . a dog," I answer.  
  
Kagome says nothing but smiles at me.  
  
"What," I ask her.  
  
"Oh nothing it's just that you remind me of . . ." Kagome stops as her watch goes off, "nuts I have to go to work."  
  
"Where do you work," I ask as she gets up from the booth.  
  
"At Yamigochi's Orphanage," She answers.  
  
"Oh," Said also getting up and leaving a five for my juice that I didn't drink. She stares at me for a bit longer.  
  
"Why don't you come to work with me," Kagome asks.  
  
"Uhhh, no. I don't do well with kids," I answer.  
  
"Oh sure you do. Besides I won't take no as an answer," Kagome says smiling as she pulls my arm to follow.  
  
Evidently I get the feeling this is a battle I won't win.  
  
~~~~~~~ Hey guys!! How's it going? I have come to the conclusion that I really really like this fic . . . it's one of my favorites and I don't know why. I want to tell everyone to look out for a new fic called Forbidden Pleasures, though I don't know when I am going to finish it. If you haven't guessed by now I am somewhat lazy on updating and stuff. So anyways for all you sick-o's out there this fic is going to be a MAJOR Yaoi!!!! OH I can't wait!!! I was laughing so hard as I wrote it..then again it was probably just me.  
  
I want to shout out to the world that at this point in time I am listing to the Sailor Moon theme song. He he. I am so determined to make these chapters long for you guys but its going to be hard judging that I'm not that great of a writer and can't sit still for long, lol. Anyways the more you guys review the faster I will update judging how much I like this story that's a definite. Im going to put something in here that is going to sound sooo random you are going to wonder why I didi it.here we go..  
  
Rin-chan says:  
  
you know in the song break stuff he goes i feel like shit...well i just said instead that i taste like shit  
  
Rin-chan says:  
  
O  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
LOL  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
ur such a dumb ass  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
I love you  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
LOL  
  
Rin-chan says:  
  
im going to put this convo in just for the hell of it  
  
Rin-chan says:  
  
h/o galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
oh dear god  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
v.v  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
Lindsay chan has gone insane  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
maybe you should go to bed  
  
Rin-chan says:  
  
Hehe  
  
Rin-chan says:  
  
yes i think i will  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
are u still feeling sick?  
  
Rin-chan says:  
  
No  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
cuz ur scaring me  
  
Rin-chan says:  
  
im perky!!  
  
galaxygrl87@aol.com says:  
  
^_~  
  
ok so yeah I am going to go to bed now. BYEZ!!!! ~rinzie 


	4. The Kid

Chapter 4: The Kid  
  
The sidewalk up to the orphanage was covered in chalk and gum, a multitude of bright colors. It was as if I was walking across a fucking rainbow. Damn kids. On the outside they look cute and cuddly but on the inside kids are like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. The look on Kagome's face though was worth the walk over the massive piles of gum that I could feel building on the bottom of my shoes. What is it with women and kids?  
  
The house was American style, about two stories high, white with black shutters. The yard was enclosed with a fence; the ground was all dirt with the occasional patches of green grass. Thick concrete steps lead up to a large black door that matched the shutters perfectly.  
  
"First you have to sign in as a visitor," Kagome said," then grandma Kaede might like a word with you. Oh! And there is someone I would like you to meet."  
  
I said nothing but followed slowly up the steps.  
  
The door creaked open as Kagome turned the handle and pushed. The room surprised me. It was like walking into a different dimension. On the outside it was all American but on the inside it was Japanese. Weird. A guess the saying you can't judge a book by the cover is true. A tall flight of stairs stood to my left. At my right was a living room with tatami mats for the floor and in front of me a hall extended into what looked like a kitchen with yellow walls. I hate yellow. Removing our shoes Kagome and I stepped in.  
  
"Can I take your coat," Kagome asked, her hand outstretched.  
  
"Sure," I said taking off my coat.  
  
I was wearing my old black leather coat with a black wife beater underneath. My jeans were baggy and comfortable. My socks were dirty from the two days I had worn them already. A silver chain encircled my neck.  
  
The smell of the house also surprised me. I was expecting to smell that strange smell babies give off but instead I smelt fresh flowers. Kagome walked over to a small end table and picked up a miniature leather covered book. A pen laid neatly in its binding.  
  
"Write your name on the dotted line," Kagome said handing me the book and smiling.  
  
I sighed. The book was still on the first page and there was only one other name other than mine.  
  
"Is this place new." I asked as Kagome went to return the book.  
  
Kagome gave me a discontented look before answering me.  
  
"No this place has been around for a long time," Kagome said looking down at her hands.  
  
I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice as she answered.  
  
"Kagome, Honey, is that you?" a cracky voice said walking out from the Kitchen.  
  
"Grandma Kaede," Kagome said running to give a small plump lady a hug, "I have someone for you to meet."  
  
"Oh? Do you child?" Grandma Kaede said.  
  
Old. That was the only word that came to mind. Her skin was wrinkled and pale. Gray hair covered her head and her back was slightly bent. A black patch covered her eye.  
  
"You brought a . . .man," Grandma Kaede said surprised.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said smiling.  
  
"And boy is he a man!" the old women said as she squeezed my arm which immediately made my muscles tense.  
  
I could here an embarrassed giggle escape past Kagome's lips.  
  
"Yes, umm, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is grandma Kaede," Kagome said introducing us.  
  
I outstretched my hand to shake. This was a step for me; I'm not usually friendly around new people.  
  
"Are ye here to visit with the children," Grandma Kaede asked shaking my hand.  
  
"Yes he is," Kagome said before I could answer, "are the kids awake? I was hoping on visiting them straight away."  
  
"Yes. Yes. Go up and see them they would love to see a new face and a familiar one," Grandma Kaede said as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, they're up here," Kagome said waving for me to follow her up the stairs.  
  
The soft padding of the stairs felt good on my feet as I climbed. But was even better was the view. I couldn't help but notice how Kagome's hips moved back and forth as she climbed the stairs and how cute her ass was in those tight little jeans that she wore. It got me a little . . . "excited" in a way that no woman had ever been able to do before.  
  
"LOOK OUT," was the only thing I heard before it all went dark.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I awoke with a pulsing headache and what felt like a weight on my chest. I found myself staring up into two big brown eyes of a young girl. Apparently I was lying on a Childs bed judging by all the dolls that surrounded me and by the way my feet dangled off the edge.  
  
"Inuyasha are you alright," Kagome said running up to my side.  
  
"What happened," I asked as a sat up.  
  
"You fell on the top step and hit your head on a table," Kagome said, "it seems that you thought there was an extra step at the top of the stairs and went to step for it but your foot met nothing so you fell."  
  
"That's not what happened! He was staring at your butt Kagome and lost his balance! I saw the whole thing," Said a voice from behind Kagome.  
  
"Shippo! Don't say things like that," Kagome said turning to the boy.  
  
The boy was a full demon like my bumptious brother. He had sandy red hair, two small pawed feet, a squirrel like bushy tail, and green eyes with black slits running down the center of each. He wore a green shirt with strange designs all over it covered with a tan fest and bluish pants.  
  
"But it's the truth. I think he has the hots for you anyway," Shippo said jumping into my lap and pointing a clawed little finger in my face.  
  
"I do not," I said crossing my arms and pouting.  
  
"Are you blushing?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Shippo stop it," Kagome said in a motherly tone.  
  
"I'm not blushing," I said in a quiet voice trying to calm myself before I snapped. Statistics say that women enjoy men who get along with children.  
  
"Yes you are," Shippo said laughing, "Look Kagome he's blushing."  
  
I'm snapping. I'm snapping.  
  
"Why you little . . ." I growled grabbing Shippo by the tail and holding him up in the air to look him in the eyes.  
  
Before I could do anything I would regret Shippo reached up and pulled my ears down as hard as he could making an unbelievable amount of pain sweep through my body accompanied with my headache. Even after all that the kid was still laughing. That little fucking shit. Someone give me a pillow I am going to smother him!  
  
My hands gripped my ears in tight fists. I could feel the veins throbbing from the amount of strain they had just gone through. "Shippo why did you do that!" Kagome yelled, "Can't you see you hurt him."  
  
"I didn't mean too, I didn't know his ears were so sensitive!" Shippo said back with a hint of defeat in his voice."  
  
"Say you're sorry," Kagome said, calming her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shippo said fiddling with something in his hands.  
  
"Fine," I said in a rough but calm voice that surprised me, "don't let it happen again."  
  
"Oh and this is yours I took it while you were sleeping. The picture doesn't do you justice I think you should get your money back," Shippo said handing me my wallet with my picture idea taken out and on top.  
  
Of course it was fake but I usually keep my first name so I don't get confused. I mean a lot of people must have the first name of Inuyasha, right?  
  
"Thanks," I said grabbing it from him.  
  
"Shippo why don't you both go downstairs and help Grandma Kaede with lunch," Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Ok," they said in unison as they ran out of the room.  
  
Kagome closed the door behind them slowly.  
  
"Sorry about that," Kagome said walking over to sit next to me, "it takes a little time to get on his good side."  
  
"Define the word little," I said slightly touching my ears.  
  
"Are you alright," Kagome asked turning to face me on the bed.  
  
"I think I lost the circulation in my ears," I said.  
  
"Here let me try," Kagome said reaching for my ears.  
  
Slowly her thumbs and the tips of her fingers made circular motions around my ears, messaging them. It felt so good I could have stayed in that moment forever. Her skin was so soft and her touch gentle. Bliss sweet bliss.  
  
"How was that," Kagome asked.  
  
"G. . .good," I said slowly.  
  
Kagome smiled. Boy did it give me shivers. It was the same smile as Kikyou.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- "Are ye two staying for lunch," Grandma Kaede asked.  
  
"No I think we better be on our way, I just wanted Inuyasha and Shippo to meet," Kagome said smiling as she got me my coat.  
  
"All right then, I hope you two have a save journey home," Grandma Kaede said turning and walking back into the kitchen like she had before.  
  
Shippo stood where Grandma Kaede had just been staring up at me tapping his foot lightly on the floor.  
  
"I just want you to know that I have decided that I like you and that it's ok that you go out with Kagome because I want a mommy and a daddy soon," Shippo said turning and walking away.  
  
A daddy? Me? Don't make me laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The day had gotten hotter and I found no need to wear my coat so I hung it over my shoulder.  
  
"So do you live in Tokyo or are you just visiting?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm visiting. I live a ways away from here," I answer.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said a little disappointed, "how long are you staying then?"  
  
"Until I finish this special assignment I'm on," I said.  
  
"Which probably won't be for a while," I added trying to cheer Kagome up a little.  
  
"Oh good," Kagome said smiling, "where are you staying?"  
  
I sigh trying to remember. All these questions have got my brain bouncing. May be if I think of the building the name will come. Lets see it's a hellhole, midgets inhabit the area, a lot of people like to have sex next door to me, it has roaches, and there is something non-human/ demon living in my bathroom. I bet you those fucking little shits don't even clean it. . . wait a sec now that I think of it do they actually clean the sheets? Have I been sleeping in already slept in sheets, sheets that people have probably banged in?! Oh the fucking horror!  
  
"Umm . . . I think its called Big Bob's Fun Stay," I finally answer.  
  
"You're joking," Kagome, says surprised.  
  
"No I'm not," I said, "would you like to see it?"  
  
"I . . .ummm. . . sure I guess," Kagome said a little unsure. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
My room was dark and damp and there was even staler than before. I quickly walked over to open the blinds to let some sun in.  
  
"May I use your bathroom," Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure but make sure nothing grabs you and I wouldn't sit on the seat if I were you. You might be permanently stuck there," I warn half jokingly.  
  
"I'll be sure to look," Kagome said smirking.  
  
Shit! I run to my bed. I left bear bear out.  
  
Quickly I look around the room, checking to see if any one is watching as I pick him up. I hope he didn't get any of that shity sheet smell on him.  
  
"That's it," I hear Kagome yell in the bathroom before she walked out.  
  
Quickly I stuff my bear in my bag on the opposite bed.  
  
"I have come to the conclusion that your live is in danger here and that you are going to stay at my house until your job is done so I can pay you back for saving my life," Kagome said in a 'that's final' tone.  
  
"But. . .but," I say confused.  
  
"No buts your coming," She yells at me, "this place is disgusting, it smells, and . . .and. . . look at that there is a stain on you ceiling. How can you live like this?!"  
  
Oh shit she has that crazed look in her eye. That same look that made me go to the orphanage today. It's all over now. I'm defeated with one look! Fuck this complicates things! ---------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Hey guys! Sorry it took me a long time to write this. I'm really really lazy in case you haven't noticed yet. In case your wondering (which I know your not) I just want to let you know that Sesshoumaru is going to have a bigger part in all of this as the plot thickens and the story progresses. I know that you are all going to like the surprises that lye ahead. I know I do. 


	5. Cats, Dogs, and my worst nightmare

Chapter 5: Cats, Dogs, and my worst nightmare  
  
Kagome stood looking out the window as I packed up my things. Thank god I had put Bear Bear away just seconds ago. I would have stopped, dropped, and rolled over dead if Kagome had seen him. That brings me to another point. How the hell do people know if their stuffed animals are actually male or female? I mean there are no distinguishing marks to point you in any directions if you hadn't noticed. And then there are those sick bastards in the toy company. When they mean to make a toy female they really make it female! They got the hips, the hair, the body, the jugs; everything a grown male like myself fantasizes about 24/7. Damn people. Got to make everything life like even cartoons!  
  
While Kagome's back was turned I slipped her file into the trash that was snuggled nicely between my urine smelling bed and the night stand that stood in-between the two of the beds. No one likes to see their life history in a manila folder, especially in the hands of a stranger.  
  
"RAMON! IT'S TOO BIG," Screamed a French sounding girl from next door, breaking the silence between Kagome and myself.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S TOO BIG," Yelled Ramon. If I had a list of male sluts he'd be number one in my books. Since last night he has had three different women in an unbelievable short period of time in between each. Not to mention what might have happened while I was out.  
  
"What an obnoxious couple," said an angered Kagome, "Don't they have any morals?"  
  
"Well, when you're in this kind of place doing the big shebang countless times I guess not," I said zipping up my bag and posing in the ready-to-go position.  
  
"DON"T FORCE IT RAMON," screamed the French women, "IT WILL COME IN TIME."  
  
"NO! FORCING IT IS THE ONLY WAY IN," Ramon yells back.  
  
"That's it! People need to learn to have some decency for others around them" Kagome said stamping her foot on the ground and moving quickly to the door, "I'm going over there and giving them a peace of my mind."  
  
"Wait! What the hell are you doing," I yell trying to catch her.  
  
By the time I was in the hallway Ramon was already in the doorway with Kagome pouting in front of him. Dear fucking lord. Holy shit. That man was huge. And I'm not talking about package wise, I'm talking about fat wise. He had what was supposed to be white towel around his undistinguishable waist. Talk about dangerous for you're health that man was a walking bucket of lard. No wonder he has to get laid countless times.  
  
"Don't you know other people can hear you," Kagome yells with her hands on her hips.  
  
"That's the point," Ramon says sarcastically.  
  
"Well stop it! Don't you know you are disgracing yourself?!" Kagome screams.  
  
Ramon's head tilts to the side with a crooked smile. Slowly he steps forewords and grabs Kagome by the hips, pushing her up against the wall.  
  
"I think you just want a peace of the action," Ramon says as his hands slowly travel downwards.  
  
Now he crosses the fucking line. Dropping my bags I rush towards him, my fist cocked. I hit him dead on in the ribs. As if in slow motion my hand bounces of his fat and I am pushed backwards.  
  
"Who the fuck are you," Ramon says turning towards me.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't," Kagome pleads.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to stand around and let him treat you like that? Guess again," I say raising my fist again.  
  
"Ha! And what is a skinny little hanyou like you going to do," Ramon said crossing his arms.  
  
"Hanyou?" Kagome questions.  
  
"So you know your demons big fucking whoop," I say smirking. He has no idea what I am going to do to him. I find that so amusing. Faking him out with a punch to his face, which he easily dodged, I kicked him where it counted. As soon as I brought my foot back the towel fell. Kagome gasped as we looked at his jewels. Goddamn! That had to be the smallest pecker I had ever seen in my life.  
  
Ramon's face went pale with pain. His body started to tremble and he fell backwards. That was the first time I had ever kicked someone in the dick before. I mean I usually have a gun or a punch just knocks them guy out. But this . . . this felt good.  
  
"Oh Ramon!" Screams the French woman as she runs up to comfort him, "look what you did."  
  
Oh dear lord. I had to hold it in. The woman she was an . . . an abnormally small woman. Not quiet a midget and not quiet a normal sized woman either. No wonder Ramon was too big for her. God, a rabbit would be too big for her. This town is un-fucking-believable. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The taxi ride to Kagome's house was long but pleasant. She couldn't stop staring at me. It was like one of those "you're my hero" kind of stares. I hate those. They make my feel like I'm some kind of superhero deserving praise for all the good deeds I do. Is that me? No.  
  
Kagome's house was small but cute, Japanese style with a hint of American in it. It was colored white and brown, the same as the rest of the houses in the neighborhood. The inside smelt of fresh flowers and perfume. I typical woman's house. The floors were polished till the shown and everything looked like it had been freshly dusted. It was modeled like Grandma Kaede's house. In front was a hall that lead to the kitchen, stairs to the left, and to the right was a large living room.  
  
Sitting intently on the stairs was the most obese cat I had ever seen in my life. It flicked his tail back and forth with both eyes fixated on me.  
  
"That's Buyo," Kagome says smiling and pointing to the cat, "Don't worry he's harmless."  
  
"Oh, good for a minute there I was worried," I answer jokingly.  
  
Kagome smiles and starts to climb the stairs. My heart starts to race for some reason.  
  
"Where are you going," I ask trying to be calm . . . just what if she would . . . naaaaahhhh.  
  
"To show you your bedroom," Kagome says turning.  
  
OK that's my hint to follow. Up I go. Lets hope I don't fall again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The room was white and bright. The rug matched the walls the best it could. A large bed stood in the middle, a dresser across from it, and a closet next to the dresser. Everything but the bed was white. The bed was made out of wood with a tan bedspread and a mountain of matching pillows.  
  
"Well you can put your clothes anywhere," Kagome said sighing, "the bottom two drawers are full but the top three are empty."  
  
"O Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh . . ." I scream.  
  
Something cold and hard has just made its way up my ass and now I am on the floor with a panting beast hovering over me.  
  
"SHIKIMA NO," Kagome screams as she grabs the thing attacking me, "BAD GIRL! GET OFF HIM!"  
  
I grab the bed to pull myself up. Oh crap a dog. This isn't going to be good.  
  
"I'm sorry she isn't normally like this," Kagome says trying to hold Shikima down.  
  
"OK," I say backing away. The dog has a crazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess I let you be. Make your self at home," Kagome says as she backs away to the door.  
  
"Hey, ummm, may I use your shower," I ask. It's been more than a day since I last took one and I have a feeling I smell.  
  
"Oh yea sure go ahead. It's the next room down and the towels are in the closet," Kagome says smiling, "and after that is my bedroom. If you need anything just ask."  
  
"OK thanks," I say turning to my suitcase.  
  
I plop my bag on the bed. I can feel a wet spot on my pants from where the dog's nose had been. Very unnerving. Before I left for the bathroom I slipped a small revolver under the massive pile of pillows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Never in my life had I thought hot water would feel so good. It felt like a wet heaven with the water washing over every part of my body. But the strange thing was, was while I was in there I felt as though someone was watching me. This was the first time in my life that I had ever had to use womanly products. When I turned of the water I smelt like a rose and a petunia mixed together.  
  
Slowly I open the shower curtain and reach for the towels in a small wooden cabinet above the toilet. Pink as usual. A typical female house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I open the door to my room slowly. I could sense someone in there. Quickly I peek in.  
  
"Oh hi," Kagome says smiling.  
  
"Hi," I said surprised.  
  
Slowly I look down to the bed. My suitcase was empty. In front of Kagome was a ironig board. "I'm sorry but your clothes were so wrinkled I couldn't help myself," Kagome said, "I put some of your clothes in the closet and the rest in the top drawer over there. Your dirty clothes are in the wash."  
  
Whoa freaky.  
  
"OK thanks," I said slightly smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry for being so noise. I just can't help myself sometimes. And now since Kikyou has died things just need to be perfect," Kagome says looking away.  
  
"No really it's ok. I can't stand my clothes being wrinkled anyways," I say trying to comfort but not really doing a good job. Did she just say Kikyou?  
  
"Did you know this used to be her room?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes, "the bottom drawers are filled with her stuff to."  
  
Oh no here comes a trip down tear lane. Being the man that I am I walk over and gently stroke her back in soothing motions. I'm sensitive for a demon but not as sensitive as a human.  
  
Sighing a little Kagome looked up at me. "Thanks I needed that," She said lightly, "I'm going to go now."  
  
"Are you going to be alright," I ask but mildly interested.  
  
"Yea," Kagome says, "Dinner will be ready in a hour or so."  
  
Dinner? She's cooking? Oh god. Now I am official freaked out and what's worse is she touched my underwear. She even folded them into tiny squares.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Oh dear god. Did this chapter suck or what?! But I tried and pulled another one out just for you guys. (^-^)v by the way that's a Japanese smiley face smiling while holding up the famous V sign. Hehe.  
  
Guess what Shikima (the dog) means!?!?!?! It means . . . Horny.hehe and you shall see why in further chapters!!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
~lindz 


End file.
